


Quest for Beacon Hills

by orphan_account



Category: Quest for Camelot (1998), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Quest for Camelot, Blind Character, Blind Derek, Derek is 1/2 werewolf 1/2 human, I'm using my own twist of the mythology, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, OOC characters, Scott is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning, this is unbeta-ed so I apologize for any errors. If you catch something, feel free to let me know in the comments. Also, I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be just yet...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quest for Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is unbeta-ed so I apologize for any errors. If you catch something, feel free to let me know in the comments. Also, I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be just yet...

Stiles erupted with laughter as his father threw him up into the air. He closed his eyes as tight as he could for those brief moments before he fell back into the strong grip of his father’s arms. He imagined staying in that moment for as long as he could, floating in the air and maybe even flying. Just like the birds that soar over the bay by his family’s little farm.

But then he would feel large callused hands grip his small midsection and pull him in close as he and his father tumbled and rolled down the sandy hill, nearly falling into the surf. Laughing and just barely hearing his mother call out a warning before she also dissolved into mirth.

“It’s not fair.” Stiles said petulantly once they were both sitting up in the sand. “How come you get to go the Beacon Hills but Mommy and me don’t?” He looked up at his father. “I wanna go to Beacon Hills! So I can be a knight too!” He jumped up, grabbing a nearby stick and ran all around his father, waving it around as if it were a sword.

He heard his father mutter something about too much energy to his mother before he got a reply. “When you're old enough, Stiles,”

“Sir Stiles!” The boy interjected with a grin. “I’m Sir Stiles, just like you’re Sir John!” 

“When you're old enough, Sir Stiles, I promise that I will bring you to Beacon Hills with me.” John amended, grinning and pulling his young son into his lap. “And you can become a knight, too.” 

“And Mother too, right?” 

Both of his parents chuckled at his question. 

“I don't think your mother wants to become a knight, Stiles.” John rubbed a hand over his son’s head as Claudia nodded. “Otherwise she would've tried to do so long ago.” 

“Like when you did?” 

“Exactly.” John nodded, impressed with how perceptive Stiles could be. 'He'll make an excellent knight.', the man thought to himself. 

“Tell me the story again!” Stiles demanded kindly, in the way that only a young child can. “Of why you became a knight!”

“Stiles,” Claudia admonished gently. “You've heard it so many times already.” 

“What’s one more?” John smiled at his wife and gave her a quick wink before he returned his attention to Stiles. 

“Many years ago, this land was in great unrest. There was no leader. No one to keep the peace. And everyone was fighting. It started out as men and wolves arguing over land and territory. But the chaos grew and spread like a weed, reaching every corner of the land. Soon brother was fighting against brother. 

“The only hope to end the violence lay within the enchanted sword, Excalibur. This magic blade was trapped within a stone. It could only be freed by the true king. This unknown hero would be of true character, rising to power through pure intentions and sheer will-power. A king so great, he would unite the people and spread peace and prosperity. For years, many tried, all failed. 

“Until one fateful day, ten years ago.” John poked his son’s stomach, still soft with baby fat, gaining a proud giggle from Stiles. “The very day that you were born, a young hero approached the stone, releasing Excalibur. His name was Scott, and he is the true king of our great land. It was clear he was a great ruler in the making and so he created a band of knights and under his reign, we have built the greatest kingdom on Earth,”

“Beacon Hills!” Stiles finished the story grinning up at both of his parents. 

“Yes, and as one of Beacon Hill’s Knights of the Round Table, I am loyal to King Scott, protecting all people from the evils of the world. The three spirals on my shield represent the unity of our kingdom and how even as king of Beacon Hills, King Scott and excalibur are no more important to our land than his knights, or his subjects.” 

Stiles stared at his father in a state of awe, until there was a gentle hammering in the distance of horse’s hooves on the stone pathway that led to the family farm. 

Stile gasped, looking back and forth between his mother and father. “The knights are here!” 

John stood, picking Stiles up and throwing him up in the air once again before helping the boy onto his foal. Claudia mounted her horse and smiled at her husband, giving him a kiss before her followed suit and rode ahead of his wife and son to join his fellow knights. 

Stiles, waved his arms wildly, shouting farewells to his father until the knights were out of sight.

Claudia let out a sweet laugh. “Stiles, honey, stop before you fall off of your horse again.” 

Stiles grinned sheepishly and willed himself to calm down as he rode with his mother back to their stables.

“One day, I am going to be a knight! Just like Father!” 

/////////////////////////////

John rode through the gates of Beacon Hills, smiling kindly at all of the citizens. He grinned as he saw the young stable boy pretending to duel a dummy as if he were a knight. He nodded at the men he knew as he passed. As he watched Sir Jordan, the youngest of King Scott’s knights, dismount and greet his bride and their infant son, John’s heart ached for his own wife and son but he found himself content again as he thought of the day he would bring Stiles and Claudia to Beacon Hills with him.

Soon, King Scott emerged from the large castle doors with his advisor, Lydia, behind him. John noticed that, as the knights stood in line and entered the castle, that one was missing.

As they enter the chamber and found their seats amongst the round table, John watched as they went through their ritual of listing the values of the kingdom, shields rising and resting in order.

“Liberty!”

“Justice!”

“Trust!”

“Freedom!”

“Peace!”

“Honor!”

“Goodness!”

“Strength!”

“Valor!” John added proudly. 

“Order!” A raspy voice shouted out from the opposite side of the table, the slamming of a shield silencing the room. 

“Well, now that that is over.” Sir Gerard drawled “Let’s get to business. What is going to be done about the werewolves?”

“Sir Gerard… We have an agreement with the packs just outside of the Forbidden Forest. There is peace. We cannot risk losing that.” King Scott countered calmly.

“And let those monsters continue to live? We cannot allow them to grow in strength and numbers!”

“Gerard. We all know how you feel about-” 

“If I had known you were so fond of those beasts I never would have joined this order.” Gerard interrupted. “You're refusal to shed blood is weakening your rule.”

“Watch your tongue! The king has decided.” John responded, feeling angrier and angrier. 

“Then, perhaps, we should find ourselves a new king. One not so inexperienced.” Gerard tensed as he placed a hand on his chest. “I would be happy to volunteer.” He gave a vile smirk. 

“I will not serve a false king!” John sneered at Gerard’s insolence. 

“Then serve… a dead one!” Suddenly Gerard was holding his mace, charging across the round table and toward Scott. 

John’s decisions were taken over by instinct, he had his sword in his hands in seconds and was racing to stop the older man. He swung his sword but before it found its mark, Gerard mace raked across his chest and face, slamming him off of the table and onto the stone floor.

His head collided with the flint steps and pain shot through his body. He began to feel cold as he felt his clothes saturating with his own blood. 

He watched helplessly as he saw Gerard aim his weapon at the king and Scott effortlessly threw him across the room simply by drawing excalibur from its scabbard. 

John directed his gaze back up to the ceiling, his breaths struggling to come.

The last thing he heard was the chamber door slamming and his fellow knights either charging to open it or calling out his name.

The last thing he saw was Claudia and Stiles laughing with him on the beach as Stiles put into words, his desire to become a knight. Just like John. 

/////////////////////////////

Stiles had been practicing his skills as a knight ever since his father set out for Beacon Hills. And now that snow had fallen, he could make his own enemies to take down. 

He had just decapitated an evil snowman when he heard the telltale sound of hooves on the stone path.

He gasped and looked at the gates and saw the dark shadows of the knights and their horses. 

“Mother! Look, the knights are here. Father’s home!” 

Claudia stepped out of the house and smiled warmly at her son. “Well, go on, I know you love to go meet him.” She motioned for him to go.

Stiles quickly got off of his young horse and ran toward the lineup of knights and looked at each of their faces, searching for his father’s. 

None of the other knights would look at him, they kept their eye trained firmly ahead. Stile wondered if that was a new kind of training they were given while they were in Beacon Hills. 

Except Sir Jordan was looking at him. Stiles liked Sir Jordan, he would make jokes and was kind to Stiles. But today Sir Jordan just glanced at Stiles with a sad light in his eyes before quickly looking away. 

Stiles began to frown, he was confused. Then he saw the oxen pulling a large platform with a body lying on it with a knight’s shield on the chest. He saw large, callused hands resting on the shield and as the cart passed, he saw his father’s face. 

Stiles spent the entirety of the funeral looking at the cold ground, ignoring how the winter air bit at his skin and chilled the tears pooling in his eyes. He listened closely to King Scott speak of his father and explain that Stiles and his mother would always be welcome in Beacon Hills. 

More than ever, Stiles wished to be a knight. He wished to be a knight so he could carry on his father’s work, make his father proud, and assure this wouldn't happen to another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited for it!
> 
> I've always loved Quest for Camelot and every time I've watched since watching Teen Wolf I just see Stiles and Derek! 
> 
> Please post any comments or questions if you'd like, I love feedback! 
> 
> \--Caroline


End file.
